


Hi, Momma

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Feelings, Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angels, Baby Angels, Brotherhood, Brothers, Chuck is God, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Feelings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Kid Fic, Kid Gabriel (Supernatural), Kid Lucifer (Supernatural), Kid Michael, Kid Michael (Supernatural), Kid Raphael, Lucifer and Feelings, Lucifer's Cage, Mates, Mom!Reader, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Protective Raphael, Protectiveness, Reader is everyone's mom, Reader is the archangels mother, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teenager Lucifer, Teenager Michael, Teenagers, The written proof that if the angels had a mother, True Mates, kid archangels, the apocalypse would be solved in less than an hour.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Be the mother of all angels isn’t easy, specially if they’re already adults.a.k.a. = The written proof that if the angels had a mother, the apocalypse would be solved in less than an hour.a.a.k.a. = Imagine being able to see every Angels’ wings because you’re Chuck’s Mate. Thus making you mother of all angels and them being very protective of you.





	1. Hi, Momma

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the @Dirtysupernaturalimagines [prompt](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/158607772747/x-x)  
> Imagine being able to see every Angels’ wings because you’re Chuck’s Mate. Thus making you mother of all angels and them being very protective of you.

  _“Gabriel.” You called._

_The young archangel’s whiskey eyes widened when he heard your voice, and he dropped the weird animal behind him, trying to hide it with his figure and wings._

_“Hi, momma.”_

_“What is it behind you?”  You asked calmly._

_He didn’t answer, and Michael raised his voice._

_“He used dad’s stuff and created an animal.”_

_You shook your head. Of course he had._

_“Lucifer said I could.” The younger archangel quickly defended himself._

_You looked behind you, seeing your other son sat with an innocent look._

_“Father said we could help him.”_

_“While he worked.” You reminded them._

_Lucifer, Michael and Raphael were already grown, but not Gabriel. He was still in a very curious and creative stage of his life, and his brothers had a huge influence on him. Specially Lucifer._

_“Let me give it a look.” You sighed.  
_

_He leaned down and his golden wings almost hit you for a brief moment before he gave you the animal._

_It was odd._

_Very odd._

_It looked like a... Beaver? A duck?_

_“It is a platypus.” He said proudly. “And it lay eggs. And it sweats milk.”  
_

_You didn’t even know what to say,_

_“Oh.” You cleaned your throat. “Well, it is...”  
_

_“Weird?” Lucifer suggested.  
_

_“Ugly?” Michael gave his opinion.  
_

_“A terrible idea?” Raphael’s voice rose for the first time in the conversation.  
_

_“Very interesting.” You decided.  
_

_“You think dad’s gonna like it?” His little eyes twinkled.  
_

_You looked at the animal clearly made of spare pieces of other species your mate once protected. It wasn’t alive - of course not - and you wondered what would be his reaction._

_“Well...” You looked for words. “I’m sure hes going to be impressed by how creative you are.”  
_

_It wasn’t the answer Gabriel was looking for, and it made Michael chuckle, but he din’t care and opened the big bright smile you loved so much._

* * *

You always remembered this day when you looked at a platypus. 

Now, things were different. Lucifer had recently gotten free from the cage, Gabriel was hiding from you, Raphael and Michael had turned their backs to their brothers and the whole angelkind was a mess. Meanwhile, like it wasn’t enough, your mate had decided to hide and ignore the subject every time you tried to bring it up. 

Right now, you were on Earth, in front of two humans on a _bunker_  where you knew your four older sons were. 

“So.” Dean Winchester, the shorter one, cleaned his throat. “You’re **the** Y/N.”

“Yes.” You nodded. 

He looked up at his younger brother, not believing you. 

You were, with your mate and Amara, one of the oldest creatures of the universe. Humans had heard about you, but seeing you was something completely different. 

“Mother.” You heard, and Castiel entered the room.

Surprising the two men, your son hugged you tight, his strong arms and black wings wrapping around you.

“Castiel.” You kissed his cheek affectionately. “Son.”

“You’re here for them?” He released you.

The two humans blinked, flabbergasted.

“Someone needs to put this family back on the trails.” You pointed.

Castiel nodded, agreeing with you, and kissed your forehead before he pointed where you should go.

You entered the room, quickly noticing the four angel traps that locked your four older angels and sighing as the yells ran above your eyes;

Lucifer, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel were shouting at each other like four bratty kids – and honestly, they weren’t _really_ too different from this.

“Silence.” You finally said, your voice shutting them and making a thunder echo through the halls.

You four boys looked at you with wide eyes.

“Momma?” Gabriel exclaimed.

“Really, kids?” You looked at them. “I leave you be for a couple of thousands of years, and you start a war?”

The fours archangels gulped and looked down at their feet, their wings motioning down like the ears of a guilty dog.

“Lucifer.” You looked at your mate’s favourite child. “I travel all my way to hell, I deal with that annoying Crowley king, and when I enter your room, you left the cage?!”

“Mom, it was a cage.” He argued. “Father locked me there, and…”

“And I was close to convincing him of releasing you.” You interrupted him. “Do you imagine how stubborn your father is? No, because you’re not the one dealing with him for the latest eternity. He’s God, for heaven’s sake!”

He pouted, and you looked at Gabriel, seeing how he was holding back a smirk.

“And you, young angel.” You walked to him. “You disappear out of nowhere for thousands of years, becomes a _pagan god_ and tricks those poor Winchester boys? Your father and I almost went insane looking for you.”

Gabriel blushed, and you had to dry a tear that had fallen from your eyes.

“I’m sorry, momma.” He muttered.

You shook your head, and looked a Raphael and Michael. Okay, maybe Lucifer and Gabriel were the ones that worried you the most, and before anyone else, but those two weren’t right either.

“Michael.” You crossed your arms. “A **war,** Michael? Our family goes through a crisis, and you try to start a war?”

“But mom…” He started.

You stared at him, and he looked down at his own hands.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

_Last, but not least._

“Raphael.” You started.

“I didn’t do anything, mom.” He quickly defended himself, his eyes widening.

“Exactly.” You interrupted him. “You didn’t do anything. You should have helped me and your dad.”

He looked away, embarrassed just like his brothers.

You pinched the bridge of your nose.

“You four… I don’t even know where to star.”

They waited in silence and you took a deep breath.

“Lucifer.” You turned to him. “Apologize to Gabriel.”

He frowned.

“What? Why?”

“You tried to kill him.” You reminded him with a strong look. “Now, _apologize to Gabriel_.”

He didn’t look comfortable, but turned to his younger brother’s direction.

“I’m sorry I tried to kill you, Gabriel.”

You nodded.

“Very well.” You praised him, and then turned to your younger son. “Now, what do we say. Gabe?”

“I forgive you, Luci.”

“Now, apologize to Mike and Raph for leaving.”

Gabriel obeyed. You also made Raphael apologize for _doing nothing,_ and Michael apologize for the war.

“Can I free you from the traps now?” You looked at them. “You’re going to behave?”

They confirmed and, with a wave of your hand, the traps were gone. Their wings were stretched open wide, now outside the restriction, and the boys all looked at you when Lucifer whispered his next words.

“You’re not sending me back to the cage, right mom?”

You looked at your rebellious son with a sweet gaze.

“Of course not.”

When God locked him on the café, you didn’t leave Luci alone there. Twice a week you visited him and spent a day by his side. You hated that place, but God was _God_ after all.

“I’m gonna talk to your Father about you, but you _need to_ _behave_ , okay?” You told him. “Now, can we all be a family again?”

They looked at each other hesitantly.

“Do you think Dad will take us back?” Gabriel muttered.

“He loves you.” You reminded them. “Of course He will.”

They nodded, and you finally smiled, opening your arms to a group hug.

Soon, you were crushed inside their strong and warm bodies. You missed your boys so much it hurt your insides.

“Now, give ma moment so I can cook the Winchesters some real dinner.” You said when they released you. “Those kids are having far too much takeout to their own health.”

The moment you left the room, they all followed you like mama duck – just like when they were little in heaven – , and it made you smile.

“Samuel? Dean?” You called, entering the map room and instantly seeing that annoying kid Crowley you had to face every time you went down hell to visit your son.

Before you could even say a word, your five kids – including the Seraph in the room – circled you and protected you from the king of hell with their bodies and widened wings.

“I assume my presence isn’t needed at the moment.” The demon noticed.

He left with a snap of finger, leaving a sulfuric smell and two surprised humans behind.

“Don’t worry about it.” You said when your sons gave you space to look at the two boys.  “Are you hungry?”

Sam was too surprised to say anything, but Dean quickly answered you.

“We’re fine. Thank you.”

“Don’t be silly.” You dismissed his lie. “I’m making you dinner for the week before leaving. You need some change from takeout.”

Sam’s jaw dropped a bit, and Dean stood up for a moment.

“Look, ma’am, there’s not need…”

“Don’t make me use my mom voice, kid.” You interrupted him.

Dean’s eyes widened. He was surprised of how you actually worried about them, but how couldn’t you? You were their mother somehow.

“Trust us, Dean-o.” Gabriel touched you shoulder.”You don’t want the mom voice.”

You smiled at your son for a moment, chuckling and walking to the kitchen.

Everything was fine now.


	2. New Eden?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to your sons, you finally lead them to Chuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mom!Reader; Gabriel Created the Platypus; Lucifer created the snake (From @a-wing-and-a-pen headcanon); Poor Raphael is like the middle child even being the 3rd born; Gabriel is momma’s boy; Flashback; Fluff; Family Fluff; Chuck didn’t change diapers; The Anchangels were once kids (and somehow Gabriel managed to sleep.)

_“Come on, dear.” You looked at your son. “We’re all helping your dad with Earth.”_

_Lucifer looked away, apparently bothered by the fact he had to help, which was completely different from his first reaction._

_“You were so excited.” You reminded him. “What’s wrong now?”_

_Your son sighed, uncrossing his arms and looking something between upset, jealous and sad._

_“There’s nothing I can invent that Michael already hasn’t. He already did, like, 70 species.”_

_You shook your head, finally understanding. Michael and Lucifer were teenagers now - too close in age -, and were a problem sometimes, so alike that they unbalanced each other, always competing on the smallest of the things._

_“Well, you can create 70 more. Your Father is so excited with what you’ll be doing.”  You tried cheering him up, touching his shoulder with your free arm while holding a sleepy Gabriel against you with the other._

_Michael was the first one helping your mate with the Earth, eager to please his father with lions, tigers, squirrels, mooses and many kinds of walking animals. Raphael followed him and even made a couple of water mammals with his brother._

_And Gabriel… Well, he created the platypus and messed with the poor elephant’s nose, but at least he tried._

_“Fine.” He decided. “ Fine, I’ll make something.”_

_You smiled openly, kissing his face._

_“That’s my boy. Go help him.”_

* * *

 

_Half an hour later, God was standing by your side._

_“A snake.” Your mate pointed, not sure if he was proud or surprised._

_Your eyes fell on him for a second before going to the said snake. It had no legs or ears or… Actually, the animal was all belly, mouth and fangs._

_“How does it walk? How does it eat?”_

_“It… Bites.”_

_You nodded slowly._

_“Did he…’ You cleaned your throat. “Did he create anything else?”_

_He nodded, walking to what he called a swamp._

_“Crocodiles, lizards, spiders… Oh, and the dinosaurs.”_

_You blinked._

_“He’s very… Creative. At least he helped.” You decided._

_Your mate nodded._

_“Yeah.”_

* * *

“We need to leave now.” You looked at the two Winchesters. “Dean, go slow with the salt. Sam, try to convince him to eat more healthy food.” 

The younger Winchester nodded. 

“Cas, son, are you coming?” 

Your seraph shook his head. 

“I’m staying, Mother.” He stated. “They need me here.” 

You nodded in agreement and kissed his cheek. 

“I love you, little one. Take care of these two.” 

Castiel nodded and you grabbed your coat from the chair. 

“Thank you again, boys.” You directed your voice to them once more. “I’m  _really sorry_ about the kids again. Kids and their wars, I can’t believe I let it go that far.” 

Dean chocked on his drink for a moment, trying not to laugh.

“So, just a quick question before you leave.” He raised his finger. “Who was born first?’ 

You turned to look at your children. 

“Michael was the first, but I had Lucifer on a very close period. Raphael a bit later and Gabriel is…” 

“The one they had because mom needed to spoil someone and we were all too big.” Michael finished your sentence.

“I’m not spoiled.” Gabriel protested.

“Come on, she created sugar _just because of you_.” Raphael stated, looking at him. 

“Well, that explains a lot.” Dean looked at Castiel.

You just looked at your sons. 

“What did I just tell you about fighting?” 

The two of them looked away. 

“Sorry, mom.” 

“Let’s just go.”

Before they could protest, you laid a kiss on each Winchester’s cheek and looked at your older children. 

They nodded and, with a zap, you five left the bunker and landed on the garden of the small land you shared with God. Well… Chuck now.

 _Feel free to visit._  You heard as a pray from Dean, probably said after you left. 

“Wow.” Gabriel looked around. “New Eden?”

You shrugged. You two had established there years earlier and you were very careful with your new garden. 

“No humans allowed this time.” You looked at him, sighing. “Those two spoiled my sweet  _Cardentilas._ I was never able to create those again.”

You sighed. 

> _If I had wings like Noah’s dove  
>  _ _I’d fly up the river to the one I love_

You looked up at the 2nd floor window, seeing as your mate played guitar with his back turned to the outside.

“So…” You sighed at your four children. “Ready?”

They all nodded and you could see how they struggled no to hide behind their wings.

“Come.” You whispered. 

You were the first one to enter the house, taking off your shoes and jacket and waiting for them to do the same. 

> _Fare thee well, oh, honey  
>  Fare thee well_

“Chuck?” You called out loud. “Chuck, I’m home.” 

They frowned at the name, but didn’t protest. 

“Wait in the living room.” You whispered to them.

You climbed the stairs silently, entering the office room of the small mansion you kept. 

"Chuck.” You stopped by the door. 

Leaving his guitar aside and standing up with a smile, your mate pulled you to a deep kiss before saying anything. 

“Love.” He smiled openly. 

“Hello.” You frowned, but smiled, laying your hands on his shoulders. “What happened? 

“I’ve had an idea.” He affirmed. “Two of them, actually.” 

You shook your head. He always had ideas, that’s how you two ended up creating all the existing universes.

“First.” You interrupted him. “I need you to come downstairs.”

He frowned at you.

“What are you planning?”

"Just trust me.” 

Holding his hand, you pulled him out of the room and to the living room. 

You really hoped he liked the surprise. It had been an eternity since you’ve all sat down together. 

Both of your entered the room in silence and the four archangels stood up with ashamed faces. 

“Father.” Lucifer looked at him. 

Your mate looked at you, but you interrupted him. 

"It is been thousands of years, Chuck.” You touched his hand. “He learned his lesson.”

You two stared at each other for the longest of the moments. 

"We talked.” You affirmed. “Look, I know he was wrong. But he suffered in that cage and he is  _sorry_. We can’t keep him there forever.  **He’s our son**.” 

The room fell into silence as you kept staring at your mate. 

“Gabriel is back.” You pointed. “Michael and Raphael are here. Do you even remember the last time we were all together?”

You had to blink a few times in order to keep the tears away, but it didn’t work, and the salty fluid drop fell on your cheek. Quickly, Chuck caught it with his thumb. 

“Talk to them.” You whispered. “They are our children. Treat them the way they deserve to be treated.”

Chuck stood in silence for a moment and sat down on the couch. 

“Hello.” He finally said.

* * *

The talk took the whole day, the next night and the next day but, at the end, everything was  _fine_  again and your sons agreed on staying home with you in order to make up for the lost time. 

"Here’s it.” You stopped in the corridor where four rooms stood around. “Luci’s room here, Gabe here.” You opened the doors. “Raph and Mike.” 

Your four sons nodded, and looked down at you. 

“You see… Once I could carry you in my arms. Each one of you.” You reminded them. “I had you inside me, and now… Look at you, using the tallest vessels you could have. It is not fair that I need to look up to look at you, you used to be so small.” Your voice broke. 

Gabriel pulled you before anyone else, but they were all around you in a second, squeezing you in their arms. 

“Okay, okay.” You dried your tears away with the back of your hands. “Now go to your rooms, find a way to make them yours and let me have a moment with your Father, okay?”

Raphael made a disgusted face.

“Last time you had a moment with Father you told us you were expecting Gabriel.” He reminded you. 

“And I’m proud of it.” You stated, taking a breath. “Now go, go.”

The four of them complied, and you climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor, entering your room and meeting Chuck, who was sat on the bed. 

You looked at him with huge eyes, half excited, half afraid. 

“You are a minx, you know that?” He pointed at you. 

You shrugged. 

“You love me.” You stated, and he didn’t protest.

You walked to his direction, sitting on his lap with your legs on each side of his body. Chuck’s hand landed on your waist and he looked up to meet your eyes. 

“Thank you.” You mate whispered. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

You shook your head, leaning down to kiss his lips. 

“So.” You caressed his face with your thumbs. “You said you had an idea.”

His face lightened up. 

“Oh, yes.” He caressed your back. “I was thinking that maybe we could marry again.” 

You were surprised. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “It is been… Five decades?” 

“1962, yeah.” You nodded.

You and Chuck married many times in your lives. Every time tradition changed, you married again. You married in Rome, Greece, Egypt…

"Okay.” you smiled down at him, kissing his lips again. 

“Okay. Now, I just had this idea. We could make a family reunion.”

Your eyes widened. 

“You mean…” 

“Yep.” He nodded. “Every single one of the kids, Amara too.”

You pondered. It wasn’t a bad idea; you needed to spend time with your other children. 

“We can arrange that.” You agreed. “Oh, and the Winchesters. I think Castiel has a crush on Dean, but I’m not sure. I’ll sit down with him soon.” You affirmed and looked at him in expectation. “And the other idea is…” 

He bit down his lip, and you knew your mate was up to something significant.

“I was thinking that, maybe…” He took a breath, nervous. “Maybe we could have one more kid.”

You were surprised. 

“Chuck, we have plenty of kids.” 

“Yes, I know.” He held you tighter. “But I want a  _baby_. The four boys were the only babies we had; the other kids were born full adults. I want to see you round again, want to get up at night to sooth a hungry kid… Do you remember when you had Gabriel?” 

“Of course I do.”

“Think of it again.” He affirmed, excited. “Have a life inside you once again, come up with names…”

“Change diapers.” You finished his sentence.

“I’ll help you this time.” He promised. “I promise I won’t create another planet.”

“Do you promise?” You looked inside his eyes. 

“I promise in God’s name.” He stated, joking.

You rolled your eyes, but smiled.

“Fine.” You sighed. “Let’s have another kid” 


	3. Just fine

_“Look.” You leaned down to your three sons, so they could see the small archangel in your arms. “This is your brother.”_

_Michael and Lucifer tilted their heads and Raphael stood on his toes to look at him properly._

_“His wings are yellow.” He pointed, frowning._

_“Golden.” You corrected him. “Gabriel has golden wings.”_

_They all looked at each other, and then to Gabriel again. The colour was, indeed, very odd._

_Michael had completely white wings, so clear they reflected any and every light around him, while Lucifer’s feathers had came darker, in a deep red colour that became lighter to the edges. While Raphael’s brown wings were just like Michael’s – with a single colour –, Gabriel’s were like his second brother, darker inside and lighter on the edges._

_“He’s tiny.” Michael pointed._

_“Well, you were all tiny once.” You reminded them. “Do you remember when I showed you Raphael?”_

_Your two older sons nodded._

_“We’re going to treat him just like we treated Raphael when he was tiny, okay?” You instructed. “Can you do that for me?”_

_They nodded. When Raphael was Gabriel’s size, you had sat down with the boys, explaining t them how the smalls worked. When you had Michael, everything was new – **everything** – you had no idea of what to do, it was God’s idea to create an ‘archangel’. You didn’t even know why he called them like that, or why they had to be different than both of you. With Lucifer, you knew more about them, so it was easier. Raphael added more to your knowledge, and now you were sure you could handle Gabriel. It would be easy._

_Having Michael, Lucifer and Raphael was your mate’s idea. He wanted a bigger family, wanted more than just both of you and Amara, so he asked for children. Gabriel was your own wish. Your sons were growing faster than you could process, they didn’t need you anymore. Each one could take care of their own wings, had already created their own galaxies with God, and you missed all the attention you would give to them._

_“So you will stop following us around the whole time, now?” Lucifer asked and both his brothers looked at him with their eyes wide.  “What? I’m just saying what everyone wanted to say.”_

_“Yes.” You rolled your eyes. “I’m gonna stop bothering you all day with my love.”_

_You sat down, looking at Gabriel for a moment before sighing. He looked like you. All the boys looked like your mate, but Gabriel… He looked a lot like you._

_“Can I hold him?” You heard._

_Looking up, you realised how Michael and Raphael had left, leaving a curious Lucifer in front of you._

_“Of course.” You smiled. “Sit down here.”_

_“He looks like me.” Lucifer notices, watching Gabriel’s little face._

_“Well, he is your little brother after all.”_ _You chuckled._

_“Gabriel.” He whispered to himself, and made a surprised face when the little archangel squeezed the finger he had put in his hand._

_You smiled. Hopefully, those two would be friends forever._

* * *

“Mom, they are doing that again.” Michael complained, appearing in front of you.

He was covered in blue paint, no just his skin and clothes, but his six wings too.

Gabriel and Luci were teaming up again, and you were very happy that their friendship was evolving, but, oh, the pranks.

Poor Michael was always their first victim. Every single time they had an idea, they would test it on your first son.

“Boys, what did I tell you about pranking Michael?” You said out loud.

With a flap of wings, Gabriel appeared in front of you.

“You said to ‘give him a break’.” He imitated your voice.

“This doesn’t look like a break to me.” You pointed.

Gabriel shrugged.

“The break is over.”

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose.

“Then give him another break. Please.”

He pouted and Michael rolled his head.

“I can’t get it off my wings.” Your older son affirmed. “I’m not showing up in front of the others with my wings looking like this.”

You arched your eyebrow to Gabriel again.

“Gabe…”

“Fine.” He exclaimed. “Lucifer…”

The two of them left the room and you walked to the outside, where Chuck was decorating the back of the house.

You had a big property there, and a _really_ large backyard.

“You think it will fit all of the kids?” You frowned, looking around.

“Well, we can always extend it until it does.” He gave you a smile and looked around. “I think we can do the wedding here. Put the altar there, and… The chairs all over, maybe?”

“First we see if it fits all the kids.” You put your hands on his shoulders. “You remember how public we had to do the last weddings? I missed the boys there.”

“We both did.” He reminded you, standing up. “We always looked for him when we came to Earth.”

You nodded and your mate hugged you, kissing your temple.

“I love you.” He caressed your hair. “I don’t think I would ever see our sons again if it wasn’t for you.”

You smiled, laying your head on his shoulder.

“Gabriel and Lucifer are playing pranks again.” You told him. “I don’t know if that’s good or bad.”

You sighed, chuckling for a moment.

“You were right when you said they would be friends.” He noticed, letting you go. “That’s good for them.”

You nodded softly.  Together, you had decided Lucifer’s ‘ _punishment_ ‘was be with at least one of his brother everywhere, never alone. He wouldn’t be left alone for an undetermined period of time.

“Did you invite the Winchesters?” You asked.

Chuck confirmed softly.

“I’ll talk to Castiel when he gets here.”

“About what?” Raphael appeared on the door.

Soon, the three other archangels were behind him, pushing their way outside.

“Cas has a crush.” Gabriel announced with a grin.

The other brothers widened their eyes, and you noticed for a moment that Michael’s wings were clean white again.

“A crush?” Your older son asked, completely interested now.

“On _Dean Winchester_.” Lucifer told them.

Michael and Raphael were eye widened and you frowned.

“You didn’t notice?” You asked. “It is quite obvious.”

They shrugged.

“When will they be here?” Raph asked.

“Any moment by now.”

And right at the moment, you heard the Impala parking outside and popped on your drive way, scaring the two humans inside the car.

“Park inside.” You told them, opening the garage door to them.

Sam smiled, blushing, and Dean drove to your garage with an embarrassed look.  

Before the two humans even stopped the car, Castiel appeared in front of you.

“Mother.” He smiled.

“Cas.” You opened your arms and hugged him. “I’m so glad you’re here. Your father is on the backyard with your brothers.”

He nodded, leaving, and Sam and Dean soon walked to your.

“Misses Shurley.” Dean greeted you.

“Oh, c’mon, Dean, we are already past this phase.” You rolled your eyes. “Call me Y/N.”

He blushed, and froze when you hugged him tight.

“I made you and Sam some food.” You told him, releasing him and turning to Sam.

“Ma’am.” The tall Winchester leaned down awkwardly, hugging you. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“Oh, don’t thank me.” You rolled your eyes. “I’m the one who needs to thank you. You and your brother were the ones helping us.”

He smiled.

You walked back to the backyard with them, and smiled openly when you saw how some of your kids were already there. 

Samandriel was the first one to smile and walk to you, hugging you tight.

“Mom.” He smiled.

“So that’s where you were.” Gadreel looked around.

“Yeah.” You sighed. “We… We needed some time. But feel free to pop in any time you want.”

He smiled and looked at bit embarrassed when you hugged him.

You spent hours just greeting sons and daughters. As expected, Amara didn’t come. She never liked you. When all of you kids got there and you took time to talk to them, you finally found a moment to sit down with Castiel.

“So, kid.” You stopped by his side. “We need to talk.”

He frowned at you, tilting his head in confusion.

“Come here.” You held his hand and, together, you popped inside your office and sat him on a chair.

“What is wrong?” He asked.

“I was talking to your father.” You told him. “And , you see, we’ve been seeing some looks you and someone are constantly exchanging.”

He looked down at his hands.

“Mother, I…”

“Do you like him?” You interrupted him.

He stood in silence for a long moment, but nodded softly.

“ _How_ do you like him?” You corrected yourself.

“I… I had sex once.” He told you, not embarrassed. “And it was good, but… I don’t _want to have sex_ , but I… I want to hug him and call him mine, I can’t… I can’t explain.”

You reached out, touching his face and caressing his cheek.

“It’s okay.” You told him, kissing his forehead. “I know.”

He didn’t look up, and laid his hand on your chest while you held him tight.

“I don’t know if he wants me like I want him.” You muttered.  “I don’t know…”

“It’s okay.” You caressed his hair. “It’s okay, we will find out really soon.”

He looked up at you and smiled, making you smile to him too.

“Come on. Let’s get down and interact with the family.”

He stood up and you interrupted him for a moment.

“You can try and talk to him.” You suggest. “And… Well… I can just wipe his memories if we need to.”

He laughed, and you two finally got back to the backyard.

“So?” Chuck stopped by your side.

“We talked. “

“And…?”

“And we found a solution.” You decided.

“And you’re not talking to me about it until we are all alone.” He pointed.

“Yes.” You chuckled, kissing his cheek.

He circled your shoulder with his arm, and you both smiled looking at your kids talking and interacting with each other.

“I missed seeing them like this.” You whispered to him.

“Yeah, me too.”

You smiled, looking at her.

Everything was going to be just fine.


	4. Happy Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell plans a wedding to mother’s day? Well… You.

_“Mom? Mom wake up, wake up, mom.” Raphael shook your arm, dragging his next words.  “Mom!”_

__“What?” You muttered, sleepy. “What do you want?”_ _

__Okay, you didn’t need to sleep. You actually invented sleep so you could shut down for a while, and the whole family enjoyed the idea._ _

__Of course, with three kids, it was impossible to spend much time sleeping._ _

__“Open your eyes.” Michael said by your side._ _

__You sighed._ _

__“What do you want to say that can be said when I’m awake?” You asked._ _

__“You **are** awake.” Lucifer told you._ _

__You sighed, finally opening your eyes and turning to them._ _

__In front of you, your three older sons stood, Michael holding Gabriel in his arms, looking at you like something really serious had happened._ _

__“What happened?”_ _

__Last time they had gathered around you like that, Michael had destroyed a galaxy and needed you to build it again before your mate found out._ _

__“We have a surprise for you.” Raphael affirmed, looking proud._ _

__You took a breath for a moment and stood up._ _

__“I’m up.” You finally said._ _

__In response, Lucifer reached out with a blindfold and you frowned._ _

__“What are you doing?” You looked at your sons._ _

__Gabriel looked up at you and then at Michael, like he was asking some sort of question, and you realised how even your little boy was involved in whatever they were doing._ _

__“Just go.” God said, his voice muffled by sleep._ _

__Closing your eyes and with a displeased look, you leaned down so they could blindfold you, and Raphael held your hand._ _

__“Don’t look.” He instructed, holding your waist for a moment and you felt as both of you took fly to another place.  
_ _

_When you stopped, you felt Gabriel’s little hand grabbing you as if he wanted to come to your arms, but he was soon moved away and you felt the blindfold leave your eyes. When you looked in front of you, your jaw dropped._

_Your name was written in stars in front of you, large and shiny._

_“Kids.” You exclaimed. “This is beautiful.”_

_They exchanged looks and smiled openly and proudly._

_“It was my idea to surprise you.” Raphael affirmed.  
_

_“I choose the stars.” Lucifer quickly stated.  
_

_“And I said we should write your name.” Michael said too.  
_

_Gabriel pouted and your first son chuckled._

_“Gabe helped positioning the stars with us.”  
_

_You laughed, reaching out and taking him in your arms._

_“Thank you so much, boys.” You said, your voice filled with emotion. “This is beautiful. What did I do to deserve this?”  
_

_They all blushed._

_“You always do so much.” Michael looked up at you. “You are mom.”_

_You gave them a smile, feeling a tear fall from your eyes and rubbing it off quickly._

_“Come here, you.” You opened your free arm, and the three boys hugged you tight.  
_

* * *

“Get out.” You said against your pillow when you felt Raphael’s hand shake you slightly. 

“Mom.” He called. 

“Oh God.” You sighed. 

“This had nothing to do to me.” Your corrected you, releasing you from his grip and stretching his arms above his head. 

Michael chuckled and you turned your face to look at your sons, seeing all four of them staring at you and a big tray full of food waiting for you, floating before you.

“Happy Mother’s Day.” They all said together. 

“Oh, boys.” You looked at your sons. “Thank you.”

One by one, they kissed your cheek and forehead for a moment before positioning the tray above you.

“I made the pancakes.” Michael smiled, proud. “With my own hands, not my grace.”

“I made the coffee the way you like.” Rachael announced and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“We both know she rather have juice and not coffee in the morning.” He said, and you figured he was the one responsible for the grape juice in front of you.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bottle of homemade honey appeared before you.

“It is fresh.” Your younger son winked.

His brothers rolled their eyes.

“Always trying to impress.” Chuck noticed.

“It is mom, after all.”

You mate chuckled and reached out to have a sip of your coffee, but you slapped his hand away.

“Wait until father’s day. This is mine.” You took a bite of your pancake. “This is delicious.”

Playfully, Chuck snapped his own fingers and your fork was now in his hands, and he took a large piece of your pancake.

“Hey.” You protested.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He swallowed it. “Michael, son, you are great cooking.”

Your first son’s chest inflates with proud and Raphael cleaned his throat.

“Well, we couldn’t use the stars to write again, pancakes are the only thing left.”

Your mate laughed and Gabriel made a face.

“Again with the stars?” Lucifer crossed his arms. “Really? It was thousands of years ago.”

You rolled your eyes and raised your hands.

“You know I love everything you do, boys. Let’s just eat, okay?”

The agreed in silence and Chuck leaned to kiss you on the cheek for a moment.

“Happy Mother’s day, beautiful bride.”

You smiled. You had a feeling you would be hearing those three words several times today. You had had the idea of celebrating your wedding in Mother’s day, and everyone was coming, including the Winchesters and some neighbours.

“We are marrying today.” You sighed. 

“Yep.”

You chuckled to yourself. 

“Wow.”

He smiled and one of the boys cleaned his throat. 

“So, momma.” Lucifer crossed his arms. “Who will be walking you to the isle?”

You exchanged a look with your mate. 

Ever since you decided to marry - again - your sons were fighting about who would lead you to the altar, and you were afraid things could get too heated. 

You understood their side: It had been some long years since you were all together and they all - especially Lucifer and Gabriel - wanted to make it up for the lost time, but you couldn’t let something so small interfere with your piece. 

“We decided that we will go together.” Chuck told them. “Your mom and I… We’re together since before the world was  _a world._ It is important for us to go hand in hand there.”

“Is it okay for you?” You looked at them, hoping they weren’t upset with your decision. 

The four looked at each other and nodded slowly. 

“Okay.” You whispered. 

You looked down to your plate. 

This was going to be a  _long day_. 

* * *

“It everybody there?” You tried to look from beyond the curtains. 

It was almost sunset, the time you and Chuck picked for your wedding, and you wondered if all of your children had appeared there. 

“Calm down, momma.” Gabriel pulled you softly, and you paced around a bit. “You look gorgeous.”

Michael snapped himself inside the room and you looked up at him.

“Dad is waiting. ” He told you. “He’s asking if you gave up.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Come on.”

You were too old to be nervous about a wedding ceremony.

Someone knocked on the door and you opened it to meet your other two archangels.

“Shaw we?” Raphael smiled.

They were going to walking you down the stairs to Chuck, as you decided hours earlier. It was enough to give the four of them a feeling of importance.

Lucifer and Michael guided you down the stairs to the second floor, Ms Raphael and Gabriel took their places to help you down to the first floor. Together, you all walked outside and to the arch filled with flowers you grew yourself, where Chuck waited for you.

He looked handsome as always, his tuxedo perfect fitting his vessel and a Y/F/C flower - one you had also made yourself - that matched the main decoration.

“Wow.” His jaw dropped for a moment. “You are… Wow. Just wow.”

You laughed, and stepped closer to kiss his lips for a moment, leaving there a bit of the nude lipstick you were wearing.

“You too.” You finally said.

Smiling and blushing softly, he offered you his arm - which you quick took - and your four older sons gave him a look before finding their places.

As you walked in the justice of the peace’s direction, you couldn’t stop but think of how long you two were together. An eternity together had given you enough knowledge about your mate to create a new version of him that would be utterly perfect and faithful, but there was no way you could even think of leaving or losing him. He was your one and only.

You could see the Winchesters from where you were standing, with a redhead girl you recognised as Charlie and, of course, Castiel. Some neighbours were there, and every single one of your children.

The ceremony was a blur. The man said some words, but your eyes were connected with Chuck’s eyes. No matter how many times you did this, you would never be toted of reassuring your union over and over again.

You smiled up at him and your mate gave you one of his large shiny smiles as the justice of the peace turned to you. 

“Y/N, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Chuck Shurley in marriage?“

“I do.” You affirmed. 

He turned to your mate.

“Chuck, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Y/N Y/L/N in marriage?” 

“I do.”

“Now, your vows.” The man said. 

You gave your bouquet to Lucifer - The closest one in front of you - and you and Chuck looked at each other once again, holding hands.

Of course, you had picked your own vows, and wouldn’t forget about making them as uncommon and unique as possible, so you just picked your favourite quote from the bible, and mixed them with your own words.

“In the beginning, there was god and goddess. He was hers and she was his.” You said together, and you could see some of the neighbours frowning at your sudden religious reference. In the bible, you were god and goddess, but your original names - Y/N and Jehovah - were also there. Even though Chuck didn’t answer by his, you did answer by yours with proud. “You are mine and I am yours. From this day until the rest of my days.”


	5. Rainbow Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The archangels welcome their new baby sibling.

“Where are you going?” Michael raised his voice when he saw you grabbing your purse.

You looked at your son, seeing how he was sat beside his brothers, all of them holding books and reading.

“Visit the Winchesters.” You said like it was obvious.

You were, huge.

For the first time after Gabriel, you were carrying a new archangel on your womb and was fully pregnant.

“Mum, don’t you think you should stay home?” Gabriel suggested. “I mean, how far from labour are you? Two weeks? Do you want to have this kid away from home?”

You gave him a bitch face.

“I’m not having this baby there.” You rolled your eyes. “Your new sibling is going to be just fine while I pay a visit to the brothers.”

They didn’t protest again, and you could hear Chuck’s soft chuckle before you left.

The first thing you saw when you stepped into the bunker, though, was Dean with his face literally buried in a book, asleep, and sighed in frustration.

It wasn’t the first time you go them right in the middle of research and the brothers had let go of themselves.

“Dean.” You called him. “Dean.”

“Huh?” The Winchester woke up.

 

For a moment his eyes tried to focus on you, sleepy and tired.

“Go to bed.” You grabbed the book he was reading, making the page with a paper.

“I have to…”

“Go to bed.” You ignored his protests.

Dean yawned, stubborn.

“I’m fine.” He lied.

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your enlarged belly.

“Alright, young man, you asked for it.” You said with your _mom voice_ – one you’ve just recently gotten to use again –. “Up and to your bed.”

Dean looked at you with his green eyes widened and blushed. You knew he didn’t even remember how a ‘ _mom voice’_ sounded like until them.

“Yes, ma’am.” He stood up, walking – or sleepwalking – to his room.

You heard steps in the room and looked over to see Sam, who had apparently just left his bed.

 

_It’s not that early._

“Mrs Shurley. I mean… Goddess… I mean…” He stumbled in his words.

You shook your head.

“Call me Y/N, Sam.”

He blushed.

“It is just… Weird.” He confessed. “It is… Your biblical name.”

You shrugged.

“You can call me Mother.” You pointed, cleaning the table. “Many humans just call me that while praying.”

He looked down at the mug of coffee you’ve snapped to his hand.

“I think I’ll stick with Y/N.” He decided. “So… How is the baby?”

You ran your hand over your belly. You were close to having them, but for the first time, you didn’t know the gender sex of your child. With your four archangels, Chuck had played against nature and assured you that they would be boys. But not with this baby, this time you were trusting nature to give you a surprise child.

“Just fine. Growing up.”

“Will the child be… You know…” He cleaned his throat.

“An archangel.” You confirmed. “We just can’t have another Jesus of little god flying around the world, you know?” You joked.

Sam chuckled and blushed again.

“Yeah.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Do you want anything?”

You nodded quickly.

“I actually need some water, please.” You looked around.

Sam quickly pointed a couch and held your hand as you sat down. Goddess or not, you were _pregnant,_ and sitting down was still needed some assistance from time to time.

“Freezing, please.” You joked.

You enjoyed spending time with Sam. You didn’t even realise for awhile, but now just knew you loved him like he was one of your children.

“Do you need anything?” You looked at him. “Any help with anything?”

Sam bit down his lip.

“Actually, there is this case and I can’t translate this book, maybe you can help us.”

You nodded quickly, and Sam handed you a thick book.

“Okay.” You put your hand over the hand cover.

Seconds later, you gave it back to him and Sam looked at one of the pages, smiling openly.

“Thanks.” He looked down at the book.

“It was written in a dead language.” You explained. “It is in English now, I think it won’t be a problem.”

Sam nodded and you made a face when the quick pain hit your back.

“What’s wrong?” He stood up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” You caressed your back for a moment. “Just the baby. This one is _strong_.”

He didn’t buy it, but with the lack of bad reactions from you for the next hour, he just let it go.

“You really used the mom voice with Dean.” Sam noticed, looking up at you from his book.

You chuckled and looked at the clock. Oh, it was already dinner time.

“He deserved it.” You stood up slowly. “I’m gonna make you some dinner and food for the weekend.”

Sam shook his head, making his hair leave its spot behind his ear.

“You don’t need…”

“Mom voice.” You reminded him, walking to the kitchen.

If there was something you really appreciated was cooking. The whole annoying ‘ _women belonging in the kitchen_ ’ thing just happened because you loved the activity.

“Are you okay with fish?” You called out loud. “I don’t like the smell of chicken anymore.”

Sam laughed to himself, but you could hear him for a moment.

“Yeah, no problem.”

You were closing the oven when the pain got you again and moaned in response only to have Sam and a sleepy Dean right behind you.

“What’s wrong?” The taller Winchester held you by your elbow.

“I’m okay.” You lift your hands above your head. “Those are strong, those really _are_ strong.”

Dean’s eyes widened when he realised what was happening.

“Dude, she’s having the baby.” He looked at his brother.

Sam lifted his eyes, scared like a poor moose faced by a car for a moment.

“Go call Chuck.” He said to his brother and helped you sitting down on a chair and looked down at you and then at the clock. “When did it start?”

“When I got here, I think.” You breathed slowly.

The Winchester looked at you alarmed.

“And you didn’t go back home?”

“You have any idea how many hours it took me to have Gabriel? It’s your equivalent of half a day.” You rolled your eyes. “Michael fought a battle in my womb for _three days_.”

The one big reason you took so long to have a child was how hard it was. Michael was your worst experience, but that didn’t mean the other three boys were easy either.

“Look, Sam, this one isn’t going to take me less than 12 hours to…” You started explaining, but the new wave of pain got you, a bit stronger. “Fuck.”

He jumped when a thunder hit his ears and you blushed.

“Sorry.”

Dean entered the kitchen in a hurry, and Chuck was by his side with sunglasses and a huge grin on his face.

 

“Why do I think you have something to do with this?” You looked up at your mate – and recently husband - again.

He gave you one of his cute, but guilty faces.

“ _God_ , I swear, sometimes you get on my fucking nerves.” You cursed, squeezing the table’s edge. “I hate you.”

“We both know you don’t.” He smiled and reached out to you. “We’re following our plan?”

That’s how you gotten in your bed once again, laid on plastic and moaning in pain as Chuck paced around the room.

“I hate you.” You cussed. “I fucking hate you.”

He gave you a sad face. Chuck knew how aggressive you got when you were in pain, but it was for greater good.

You heard a knock on the door and Gabriel’s worried voice on the other side.

“Momma? Are you okay?”

“I’m in pain.”You shouted back. “Why did I decide to have another child?”

Goddess or not, you were trapped in a human body, and that meant you would feel exactly like a human.

He made silence, and soon you heard your other three sons gathering around the door.

“Is there anything we can do?” Raphael asked, worried.

“No.” You buried your face in a pillow.

“ _Mom_.” Lucifer whispered, his voice broken.

Then it came to you. They’ve never seen you like that. In the past, when it came the time to have your children, you isolated yourself and only came back after birth. They were feeling _helpless_.

“I’m gonna be fine.” You assured them. “I promise, just…”

Your voice was interrupted by a long moan and an urge to push, and Chuck quickly ran to hold your hand.

“Just give me one more hour, okay?”

Your mate looked down at you and caressed your face for a moment. As much as he liked to believe he was strong enough to keep calm while he saw you under so much pain, you knew him better than anyone else.

It was the first time he stood with you during labour, not because he didn’t want to be with you when you having the boys, but because he _couldn’t_. Now, he was just trying to keep himself calm for you, and at least helpful.

“Chuck.” You looked up at him. “I think it is time to push.”

* * *

The four archangels waited as they heard you suffering in the upper floor of the house.

“Why is this taking so _long_? She’s giving birth, not creating another planet.”

Gabriel continued to eat his cake, too worried to do anything else,  and Lucifer stared at the same open page of the book in his hand.

When a loud childish cry filled the air, they all stood up. 

“Father?” Raphael called. “Mother?”

The four brother looked at each other for a moment and rushed up to the room’s door where you and Chuck. 

Your mate took 40 more minutes to let them in, though, and when he did, things were already clean and organised and, as you slept, Chuck looked down at the small baby in his arms. He was smiling like a fool. 

“Boys.” He looked at them. “Come. Look.”

The four of them squeezed themselves in front of their father, staring at the baby in his arms. 

“Rainbow wings.” Gabriel exclaimed. 

They had had a long discussion about how the baby’s wings would probably look like, and no one imagined they would be _so colourful._

“So…” Lucifer looked at him. 

“It’s a girl.” Chuck smiled, proud. This time, it was really a surprise for him. A good surprise. 

"What’s her name?”.

“Belle.” They head your voice and looked at you. “Her name is Belle.”

They all went back to the baby, and Michael’s eyes sparkled when he got her in his arms. 

“She looks like me.” He muttered. 

“She has a little bit of all of you,“ Chuck told him. “And from us, of course.”

Your mate sat by your side on the bed and kissed your forehead, watching your children interacting. 

"Welcome to our family, Belle,” Gabriel said, holding her little hand. “We are really happy to meet you.”


End file.
